In Betweens
by Plain Schizodreamer
Summary: They have broken the rules so they have to be banished on the land that no one knew existed. The land of In Betweens, this is where their love will continue to grow to last a lifetime. Now completed all 5 chapters...YK
1. Default Chapter

**In Betweens**

_By Yukohana_

**DISCLAIMER: **Yuyu Hakusho is a masterpiece of Yoshihiro Togashi…I am only a fan who, out of great boredom (to the world) and obsession (to this anime) decided to write a story out of the characters. If what I did was wrong, forgive me…but not sue…LOL

PROLOGUE:

"You defied me!" a strong outcry filled the whole grove—a cry of great displeasure and disappointment. King Enma of the Reikai emerged from the clump of trees; his gigantic shadow almost covered the whole stand. His son, Koenma, bowed and scraped in respect for his father, while the blue-haired ferry girl, Botan, and one of their onis, George, did the same.

Two figures remained motionless, their eyes locked on the ground, knees were both shaking, but they held each other's hands for comfort.

"Both of you!" this time it was louder, full of anger. Pointing menacingly at the two, "You broke the rule! And because of that, I shall punish you!"

She broke into tears and he tried to calm her. But this was not a scene to make the powerful give sympathy, "From now on, you do not belong here. Neither do you belong on Makai nor Reikai. You do not belong anywhere!" he knew they were acquaintances of his son, yet he knew he was doing the right thing. He gave the prince a glance, whose head still bowed, except his hands were tightly closed—clasped. "I'm banishing you from the three worlds, henceforth, you will be staying in betweens. You may see the same settings; the sky, the sea, the mountains…" he paused and took a deep breath. He didn't think it would be this hard, but he has to continue, "…but never anyone of the same kind. You will live a life isolated from everyone else. All these are just the end results of violating my orders."

Her weak knees slowly touched the earth, as her tears continued to fall. While he—he has to be strong for both of them. "Koenma.", the strong voice called. The teenager lifted his head up and looked at his father straight in the eyes. King Enma was not numb, he felt his son's heartache, he sensed how the prince fought his tears. "You know what to do." with that he stepped back and vanished to the thick forest. Koenma would eventually take his place as king, even if he doesn't like it, he would have to decide on things like this. He has to be strong, or everyone else would fall with him.

Koenma raised to his feet and walked to his friends. "Yusuke." was all he could say. He was afraid to speak more, or he might just choke and break down. George and Botan stood behind them, the latter was sobbing quietly. For a moment, no one dared to talk.

"Do what you have to do, Koenma." his voice was deep and cloudy. At once, the prince found himself locked with the gaze of his mahogany eyed tentei. Soon afterward, a pair of sepia eyes full of tears and remorse stared helplessly to him.

He looked away; he couldn't stand seeing them like that. Clearing his throat, he said firmly, "Tomorrow. So that you'll see them... for the... last..." He swallowed. The following words were like knives stabbing him on the chest, and yet, his friends probably felt worse. "...last time." Who he was talking about were not mentioned, for they already know.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Hiya! Edited and reposted..please review. If you have read this before and left a review but couldn't see it on the "reviews" section, kindly repeat it—you see, it's my stupidity that I lost it, but, well…as I am only human…arigato!!!


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

The cold wind blew her brown hair gently. She, Yusuke, and their friends all agreed to spend the day with a picnic by the beach near Oba-san Genkai's temple. But it was an hour early, and being there alone was not as pleasing as before, for she found time to recall the _last_ conversation she had with her parents. The last, yet she was not able to explain why tonight she wouldn't be sleeping on her bed, and tomorrow morning they might not see her get out of her room, or the coming days and weeks and months and years, they won't see her again.

A tear found its way to her cheeks, as she whispered, "_Oka-san, Ottou-san, aishiteru_."

There were so many things she wanted to say, but why now that Keiko Yukimura lost her courage.

"Keiko-chan, have you been crying?" A concerned voice greeted her as she walked into the kitchen. Her mother has always been very sweet and loving. Keiko just couldn't embrace the fact that she had to be away from her.

"Doushitano Kei-chan?" she loved how her father calls her that. Nevertheless, his sickly sweet charms couldn't lighten the burdens of the young girl.

"I'm... I'm okay." she replied in a soft and hesitant tone. Seeing that the two grown ups were not satisfied, Keiko added, "I am. Really.", and walked to the sink and started to arrange some utensils. It should be the perfect time to talk to them before customers turn up for snack time. "I'm going to Oba-san Genkai's temple with Yusuke and the others."

They nodded in reply, while her father let out a wide grin for assurance. They were silent for a moment. Only the sounds of spoons and forks touching the table, the blare of the fishes being fried, and drops of water touching the sink were heard. She stood still, watching her parents work. "Don't forget that I love the both of you, and I always will." Both smiled at her sweetly, she beamed back and advanced to them, gave them soft pecks on the cheeks.

"Are you sure you're alright?" her mother queried again.

Keiko hated lying to anyone of the two, "Hai." but she just couldn't tell them. "I should be going now.", again a courteous smile was returned to her. "Arigato Oka-san, Ottou-san."

"Hey! What's the 'thank you' for? It's not the first time you were allowed to go there?" her father kid.

"Not just for allowing me. For everything. For being my parents."

They were surprised of how solemn the words were uttered. Feeling proud, they gave their daughter a warm hug. She hugged back tightly, as if she never wanted to get out of their embrace. But she knew they would speculate on the way she has been acting and might ask her several questions she cannot answer. Slowly, she pulled herself from them. "Goodbye Oka-san, Ottou-san. Gomen nasai." Before they could respond, she rushed out of the kitchen, and out of the house. Her tears were ceaselessly falling as she ran to the train station.

The sound of the waves breaking on the shore which she loved so much didn't help her calm down. "Stupid rules!" she silently cursed. "Stupid human-eating youkais! Stupid Enma!" she buried her face on her hands, _'What the hell are you saying Keiko!'_ she shouted to herself. _'Enma is the king of the Spirit World, and more than that, he is Koenma's father! How dare you curse him?!'_

As far as she and Yusuke were concerned, they weren't causing any harm to any being. Yes, they knew about the rules that human-eating youkais are strictly prohibited to cross the portal that connects Makai and Ningenkai; and with the blood of Raizen running through Yusuke's veins happened to be an indication that he might turn out to be one of the forbidden youkais. But isn't Yusuke half human? So it wasn't an excuse after all. But the urge, the desire, the craving they feel for each other were undying; and they never regarded the consequences of Yusuke breaking into Ningenkai to be with her. They never thought of the possible outcomes their hidden romance would bear. She even laughed at the thought that she and he were the modern day star-crossed lovers.

Keiko let out a soft sigh. Before she knew it, the Urameshi Band was already eyeshot, fast approaching. Everybody was laughing just like the old days, well except for Hiei of course who remained at one end of the site, arms crossed eyes locked on something very interesting from the group. Kuwabara? Kurama? She did not want to know, but she did notice one time that Hiei was looking at Yukina in a very different way. No, not that he likes her or want something from her, sort of, just wanna see if she's okay.

Botan waved at her, she waved back, and the gang raced towards her.

"You're early." Yusuke remarked, as he grabbed her by the waist and playfully swayed her left to right.

She sniggered, "I'm always."

Shizuru and Yukina laid the picnic blanket they brought. Kuwabara put out the foods from the basket—fruits, chips and canned drinks. Botan gingerly arranged them as Kurama watched her with delight. Hiei was standing a couple of steps away from them, while Koenma and Genkai were much more reserved than usual. As soon as the snacks were ready, they all gathered around the large blanket. Yusuke had asked them earlier not to talk about the discussion with King Enma or anything with concern to that. He and Keiko just wanted to have fun with them for the last time, which they would bring along as one of the memories to keep them strong.

With Kuwabara around, laughing was not hard to do. He obviously took the center stage and gave everyone stomachaches with his silly jokes. But Kuwabara wasn't all the happy type of person, he can be as sensitive as Keiko or Yukina. He has always admired Yusuke and considered him his best friend, a brother he never had. The fact that he'll be spending the rest of his life away from him was a terrible pain. All of a sudden, he stopped from cracking up jokes. His expression became serious, eyes deep. Everyone kept silent; they knew what's on Kuwabara's mind, and admittedly, they felt the same.

"I remember back then, I was so mad at you for always winning over our fights." he began, his gaze was glued on his feet. "And then when you died, I was so mad at you for dying. I thought you were so stupid and... but... the kid..."

Yusuke knew what was coming, and he can't let their last gathering be tear jerking. "I remember you were shouting at my funeral! And man! I realized you have such a big mouth Kuwabara!" thinking he could change the atmosphere and bring it back to what it was a while ago. Keiko chuckled, but it was a fake one, she and Yusuke were probably thinking of the same thing. Still, no one reacted.

Kuwabara continued, "You helped me a lot y'know! But I'd still think you're stupid! How could you break the rules! Damn it Yusuke!" in some ways, Kuwabara was aware that he didn't know what he was talking about! _'Of course, to be with Keiko, you dimwit'_ he scolded himself.

Keiko was partly hurt with Kuwabara's sudden outburst. _'Does he mean to say he should've stayed in Makai and forget about me? He should've looked for someone else to love? That I'm not worth breaking the rules?'_ she wanted to voice the exact words, she bet it would kill Kuwabara in guilt, but she chose to understand him.

"I'm sorry." Kuwabara murmured, his head almost touching the ground. He shouldn't have said those words in the first place. _'Keiko, please say I'm forgiven'_ he silently prayed.

Keiko sighed. Well, she once felt stupid herself realizing what she and Yusuke have done. "Hey Kuwa! Y'know, I'll miss you!" her voice began to trail off, "I'll miss you all..." She hadn't forgotten what she and Yusuke have talked about avoiding the dramatic scenes, but they have to at least bid their farewells to them leaving them words from the heart. She just wished she did that before she left her parents. She gave Yusuke a look, _'Is he mad that I broke the agreement?' _

Yusuke, sitting next to her reached for her right hand. He held it tight, assuring her it's okay, as his own tears found their way out his eyes. "I have never felt so right in my whole life. Funny, but when I did what was the most forbidden, that's when I felt really proud of myself." He squeezed her hand, she gently pressed back.

She leaned her head on his strong shoulder_, 'I love you, Yusuke, and I'm so proud that I was banished because of that.'_ she thought.

Everyone remained quiet while the sky slowly turned into reddish shade. Genkai stood up, "It's time." he muttered.

The group looked at her and nodded, but Yusuke and Keiko were puzzled on what's going on. _'Time for what? It isn't time yet, if the TIME they're referring to is their departure. Well, not until the sun has completely set.'_ They got on their feet. Kurama handed Keiko a bouquet of white roses that seemed to have been pulled from the back of his head. She delightedly accepted them. Shizuru advanced to them and placed a white veil on the lovers' head, Kurama assisted her. As they walked back to the other end, Kuwabara and Yukina hooked around them a white cord. Koenma and Botan followed handing the two white lighted candles. Hiei presented them a small plushy scarlet box, and while the two opened it to reveal a pair of plain silver rings, Genkai proclaimed, "As you place those rings on each other's hands, you are taking each other to be lifetime partners. You will cherish, love, and protect each other. Stick together in sickness and in health, for good times and bad, for richer and poorer, 'till death do you part."

Yusuke slid the ring on Keiko's ring finger. She did the same. In unison, they chanted the phrase everyone was dying to hear, "I do." He held her hand and gently pulled her from the ground. When both have gained their balances, he cupped his hands on her cheeks and mildly placed his lips on hers. Of course it wasn't the wedding they were dreaming of, but it was perfect.

Kuwabara, raising the goblet on his right exclaimed, "Cheers! To Yusuke and Keiko. Happiness and Forever love!"

Yukina handed the two their glasses. "Cheers!" they all answered.

"Even if you'll be away, we're still under the same big sky." Kurama said matter of factly. "And cheers for that!" as he clink his glass with the others.

Yusuke looked up to the sky, if he could only stop the sunset so that he and Keiko won't have to be away with those they love. _'If only.'_

The sun has completely set. _'Now'_ was the time that _'the TIME has really come'_ and there was no chance of turning back. Yusuke and Keiko handclasp together, silently counted the last seconds of being at Ningenkai. They examined the place and faces surrounding them.

"Don't be sorry for us. We're not sorry for ourselves y'know." Yusuke remarked.

"We're not." Shizuru replied. She walked towards Keiko and hugged her, "We'll just think you're on Vegas for the honeymoon." she chuckled softly.

Keiko released her hand from Yusuke's and wrapped them around Shizuru's neck. She was the sister she never had. Botan and Yukina joined the two and they started sobbing. Kuwabara, Hiei, Genkai and Koenma remained at their places.

Kurama presented Yusuke a pack. "Some stuffs." he said. Yusuke replied with a grin.

The sky was entirely dark. A lightning flashed from above followed by a roar of thunder. It was King Enma's signal to Prince Koenma—to finish the duty he left. All eyes were set on Koenma, he bowed his head and slowly walked to the two. It was against his will to send them away, but he has to. It definitely was the hardest and most painful thing he ever done as the prince of the Spirit World.

The prince made not a glimpse to anyone, and though his head was cast down, the sparkles of tears being held back were apparently shining like tiny stars from the heaven. He pulled his pacifier from his mouth, stretched his hands and striking light began to fill the whole area. The light gradually vanished, leaving a black spot that round and wide. It was the portal to the cast out land. The land where his friends will spend the rest of their lives, Koenma was not even sure if they _WILL_ have a life in there. He willed himself not to cry as he lifted his head. How he wanted to say, how sorry he was; that he did not want things to be like that, but he can't find the right words. Instead, he bowed his head once again, waiting for the two to step into the portal.

Yusuke dangled the pack Kurama gave him into his shoulder, his other hand gripped into Keiko's. They were ready. Casually, they began to walk towards the opening. Before they moved to their last step, they waved to the group and mouthed, "Sayonara."

With that, they disappeared. Koenma clutched his pacifier and the opening dissolved. His knees slowly and weakly touched the ground. All the tears he tried to hold back succumbed. His friends gathered around him to comfort him. They felt the same pain that the prince was enduring.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I hope you're still enjoying the fic…it's a tearjerker by the later chapters, or so they say…I guess it's because I made it that's why it doesn't move me the way it does to the readers…anyways, please be kind to leave reviews!!! Ja-ne!


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"Mou..." Yusuke moaned, massaging his butt. _Were they pushed?_ He didn't feel it though, but if he find out they were, they sure are gonna pay! _'Oh wait! Keiko? Did she fall with him? What if she ended on another land?' _Yusuke panicked, feeling that he was going to die instantly after a minute Keiko doesn't show up. He kept his eyes glued on the sky. _'Keiko...'_

"Yusuke!!!!!" the sound began to be audible, louder, now unbearably loud, just as he saw a small figure from above and with a blink of his eyes, her full weight was on him, her nose touching his.

"Ouch..." his voice became diminutive; feeling his spinal cord like it was shattered into pieces. It didn't really matter, though. "Kei-chan, you okay?"

She leaped to the ground from his body, "Sorry."

He noticed that her face turned crimson. He laughed on the back of his mind. He wanted to say that it was okay, she's almost his wife now. He noticed too that her eyebrows were somehow raised. _'Ooppsss, maybe she won't be in the mood for jokes.'_ He turned to her who was now sitting on the ground, eyes wandering through the surroundings. "Kei---" ready to repeat the question.

"Uh-huh." she answered absent-mindedly. Her thoughts still reserved to all the visible things around her, "Just like Ningenkai. Exactly what he said back in the woods." she hissed.

"Yeah." he checked the environment. Everything was a familiar site. The blue sky, the sun, the mountains, the green trees, the brown soil, the flowers...they were really just like Ningenkai; except, it was as empty as Makai. He took a deep breath. The hollowness is weakening and suppressing. The stillness of the atmosphere was somehow disturbing rather than soothing.

"It's very quiet in here." she continued her observations. She has never been into a place as quiet and empty like this. Ningenkai was always full of noise. People talking, screaming, and laughing, music playing, vehicles passing by the streets and horning irritating sounds, the dogs, the birds, even in the library there are soft chuckles. This is not a place for her. Yes, she hated noise, but the silence in there was deafening than any sound.

Yusuke didn't know what it was, but the beating of his heart suddenly went faster, and louder. He was afraid. _'Of what?'_ he cannot tell. Keiko's warm smile flashed into his mind, he knew he was afraid of losing her. "We should find shelter, it's getting dark." He stood up and started to walk. Keiko followed him silently.

They stopped in front of a cavern, size which was just enough to serve as refuge for the cold night, and some unknown creatures they might encounter. Yusuke made fire to keep them warm, as Keiko opened the package Kurama gave them. She put each item out one by one.

Yusuke checked them out. "We have here a blanket, inflatable pillow... errr... two separate packs..." He took the blue one and handed it to Keiko, and he opened the red one. "Oh, yeah! Things we should have brought but forgotten to, good thing they remembered." It was a number of clothes and garments good for a week. Yusuke continued unloading the other stuffs inside the big package. "What are these?" he blurted out, revealing bundle of wires and ropes. One by one, he took out the plastic of nails, hammer, and saw. There were also pot, pan, and other utensils. Keiko and Yusuke sweatdropped.

"They are so thoughtful, ne?"

"Hontou. Totemo!"

The gleam of the sunlight touched her face. She opened her eyes and squinted. For a moment, everything was blurred, until Yusuke's face popped on her nose. "Wai!" she screeched in shock.

"Ohayo." he greeted giving her a soft kiss on the forehead. "Slept well?"

"Yusuke! You almost killed me!" she complained and got up. She noticed the foods set outside and realized that Yusuke did it. She gave him a smile.

"Breakfast is ready." They sat across each other, savoring the smell of grilled fish, and sweet fruits. They began to eat.

"This isn't that bad at all." she said assertively.

"'Course not! We're in this together after all."

"You cook well." He gave her a broad smile, hunching his chest out. "How long have you been awake?"

"I didn't sleep. I can't sleep. I watched you sleep and then I decided to take a walk, find some nicer place to stay, and I saw a pond so I thought I'll cook fish for breakfast..." he turned his head on the bucket beside him.

Keiko looked on the bucket as well. It was full of fishes. She turned her glance back at him, "...and for lunch, and dinner, and breakfast tomorrow?" They laughed, and finished their meal.

The day seemed short, as the sky began to grow dark and stars shone brightly on the sky. Yusuke and Keiko stayed inside the cavern, pondering of their happy times back at Ningenkai. They felt too weary to go anywhere. Besides, there would be a lot of time to discover the land. They spent the night talking about their childhood as if they did not grow together. Laughing at every detail like it was still happening at the very moment. They leafed through the pages of the album Kurama had affixed with the other stuffs from the package. There were pictures of them together with the gang. There were also pictures of their parents and other friends. Each picture gave them pains of being away from the ones they love, for they were aware of how life would be totally different now and on the coming days.

The striking light from the afternoon sun nearly made Keiko faint. The small beads of liquids formed on her forehead were like the sands on the shore. Her shirt was almost drenched. She withdrew from walking. "Can't we rest for a while?" she said almost pleading.

Yusuke glanced at his partner. He completely comprehended the weariness she was feeling, although he did not want to stop until they see a safer shelter. He nodded as she sat under a tree, big enough to cover her from the fiery daystar. They have been walking for at least eight hours. They decided to leave the cavern for they have stayed there for already three weeks. The pond where they were getting the fishes have dried, and it seemed that there were no seafoods left. Even the trees that gave them fruits were drying. There should be another cavern somewhere else, or a place where they won't be starved. They are going to find one, Yusuke thought, but for that moment, his wife needed rest.

The sun has finally calmed down. 'Four o'clock.' Yusuke whispered after a quick look from his wristwatch. Good thing it's still on good condition. He sat beside Keiko, who unconsciously fell asleep. He didn't mind at bit, she doesn't have an energy level same as his, he's a youkai after all. He leaned close to her, they have to find shelter before sundown. "Still tired?" his breath tickled her ears; she moved and gave him a sweet stare.

"Chotto."

"Well... We have to find a safer place before the sun sets, okay?"

She stretched her arms and yawned, "Yah, of course." as she got to her feet and they started their journey again, hoping that they will be able to find what they were looking for.

Keiko tossed and turned causing the blanket to look as if someone had wrestled on it. She felt a hand on her shoulder. "Can't sleep?" was Yusuke's soft murmur.

"I'm okay. Go on with you're sleep. Gomen."

"Are you sure?"

"Hai."

"You're not comfortable?'

"I'm fine. Really."

"You don't need anything?"

"No."

"Nothing at all."

"No, I don't need anything. I'm okay, don't mind me, go on with your sleep."

"Uso."

"Yusuke..." her voice was a little irritated.

"Okay. Oyasumi then."

"Good night." she said, as his warm lips touched her shoulder. She knew Yusuke was tired. It's just that she was feeling uncomfortable. No, not because of the hard ground they were sleeping on, she somehow got used to it. It's the fact that they're sleeping on an open field, under the tree. The day has been a very long one for them. It's bad enough to have walked under the striking sun, but to sleep outside a shelter was worse! Sure, no one's gonna see, but was being banished not enough punishment?! _'I don't want to think!!!'_ she shouted to herself.

Keiko quietly stood up from the ground so as not to wake the peaceful figure beside her. She walked a couple of meters away from where Yusuke was silently sleeping. She sat on the grass and stared at the big sky. Kurama's words echoed through her mind _'Even if you'll be away, we're still under the same big sky.'_ Her sepia eyes began to moist; it's like that same big sky Kurama was referring to was playing a big joke on her, as she began to see all the things she secretly wished for flashing on the sky as if it was a wide television screen. She stretched her arms, irritably trying to touch the pictures. When she realized she cannot reach them, she stood up and tried to seize whatever she can get hold of from the air. She began hopping and jumping with both her arms extended, then it seemed that she got tired of it, as she picked a number of stones from the ground and threw them aggressively into the atmosphere. Tears were uncontrollably falling from her eyes, still Kurama's words continued to ring on her mind. She was running out of breath, short inhales and exhales were all she could make. She grasped her head, pulled her hair as if she was feeling a terrible pain. The last thing she wanted that night was to remember anything from Ningenkai to accept the life she and Yusuke were trying to make. But what the hell was Kurama voicing to her? She didn't want to hear them anymore! She didn't want to see anymore of her past, "Enough! That's enough! Leave me alone!" Her voice sounded like a roaring thunder breaking through the storm. "Leave us alone! Aren't you happy yet? Enma! Aren't you happy yet?!!!"

A strong pair of arms enveloped her body. She struggled from the embrace but she was too weak to break free, helplessly, she submitted to him. "We'll be fine Keiko. You and me, we're in this together, remember?" His voice was husky, yet comforting. It was like music to her ears. To hear his voice, to feel his touch, made her capitulate in his body.

"When is this gonna end Yusuke?" her sound started to fade, and listlessly, she lost consciousness.

Yusuke pressed her closely to his chest. "I don't know. All I know is that we'll be together." He examined her semblance. _'Keiko, even asleep, you look beautiful.'_ he thought, _'Even after crying, you're eyes are radiant.'_ as he caressed her pale cheeks. For what seemed like hours, he sat there embracing his beloved, staring at what seemed to be a sleeping beauty. He won't let her go. Never.

Days turned into weeks, weeks into months, months into a year, and the lovers continued to dwell on a life that no one ever deserved. They moved from place to place, walked from end to end of the land, and explored every corners of it. But none of them was vocal about how they felt about their life. They were like nomads, two vagabonds.

Yusuke stared at Keiko while she was dabbling with the small birds. He was thankful that these creatures have eventually showed up. So were the deers, rabbits, some kangaroos, and other animals. Fortunately, no wild animals have visited yet. They didn't really bother him, just a blast from his rei gun and they'll be dusts, what worries him is if ever Keiko encounters them without him around. Well there's a solution for that, he'll never leave Keiko's side. He gave out a long sigh. It has been a year. Time is fast! It was just like yesterday. But as time passed by, he and Keiko came to accept their fate. Maybe this is what they deserve. Maybe this is what's really in store for them, what was planned by the higher Power for them. He never really believed on what Keiko would usually tell him when they were growing up, about destiny. But that moment, it seemed like he wanted to call this life their destiny.

"Oi! Yusuke! I'm gonna melt now!" Keiko teased.

Was he staring at her that long already? He didn't notice. He gave her a smile. She was happy somehow, and that's enough to make him contented. The incident has not yet repeated. Yusuke was hoping and praying with his fingers crossed that it would never happen again. That night, he was able to calm her down, but what if on the next time he won't? Another long sigh. He was thinking too much.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Hey, there, still with me? Don't forget to review, all right?! It electrifies me when I see people react on what I've written. Don't worry, you can compliment or criticize…I don't bite! Thanks!!!


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"Don't stay up too late. We have to be up early tomorrow." Yusuke reminded a very busy Keiko. Busy with the small joey on her lap, and a bigger kangaroo in front of her. They found the little thing three days ago when they were hunting for foods. They saw the mother kangaroo almost dying beside her newborn. There must have been a problem with her giving birth. Keiko took care of the two, and now, the mother has fully recovered.

"Nani?!" she protested.

"There's nothing left in this place anymore. You don't want to starve don't you?"

She stood up and walked to him, maybe a sweet smile can change his mind. "What about the kangaroo and her joey?"

He held her waist into an embrace. "They can go back to the woods."

"But..."

"But what about her husband? Little joey's dad? Don't you think he misses them too?"

"Where was he when she was hurt?"

"Looking for help?"

That didn't make much sense, but Yusuke was right. They can't take the two with them. There were so many things to trouble. Besides, the kangaroo has just recovered; she doesn't want her ill again. "Alright. But how long are we gonna walk again?"

"I don't know. A couple of miles?"

"A couple of hundred miles?" she drew her face closer to him.

"Maybe." almost a whisper, as he kissed her soft lips.

Yusuke stopped from walking. He noted that the sky was dark, signaling for a hard rain... or maybe a storm. He turned his head to Keiko, who looked really tired, hugging herself as the wind blew hard. Her eyes were wetting, looking really horrified. _'Where should we stay?'_ he asked himself. The wind blew harder, their hairs were flying brashly, so were their shirts. Yusuke advanced to her and hugged her. "We'll be alright." he whispered as they continued to walk.

After an hour or so, the rain fell. The two were caught in the middle. They ran incompetently through the rain, all wet. And all they found was a tree. Better than nothing.

Keiko was crying. Her tears were like the pouring liquids from the sky. She didn't know what she exactly felt. It was mixed emotion of anger and self-pity. Yusuke let her cry, watching the shower absently. He was tired, and all drained. Keiko was not the only one feeling sorry for them. A loud roar of thunder came from the sky. He was now exasperated. Can't Keiko stop acting so childish just for this moment? It really isn't a bright day, why can't she stop adding up to his worries?

"Will you stop whining!" the tone was intensified. It actually shocked Keiko. Yusuke must have felt really consumed that he was able to raise his voice on her. When he saw the look on Keiko's eyes, he wanted to take the words back. He didn't mean it. All he wanted to say was maybe it would be easier to think if she's not crying. _'Damn!'_ he mentally kicked himself.

Keiko looked at Yusuke. Terrified? Stupefied? Whatever it was, it made her stop. She kept her eyes fixed to his, waiting for an explanation. But when Yusuke's head bowed down, she knew it, she was instantly pissed off. She got to her feet and without a word she ran away and disappeared from the thick cloudburst.

_'Who does he think he is? Who made him the boss?! I should've stood before him and gave him a warm slap he'd never forget!'_ she thought, as she continued to weep. Where she's heading? She had no idea, wherever her feet take her, wherever away from Yusuke. Right that moment, she hated the person who was also her so-called husband. The least she wanted was to see his face.

Yusuke watched Keiko disappear. His mouth opened with agape. He wanted to stop her but he couldn't find himself to move or say a word. He wanted to follow her but something inside him told him no to. And now that she's out of his sight, he wanted to cry, cry with the hard rain, silently wishing that maybe she'll come back when his tears dried off.

It wasn't the first storm they have encountered. It was the third. What did actually made this storm different that they have to fight because of it? No. It was not the storm, it was the fact that they didn't have shelter in the middle of the storm, and they were tired, and the cold wind didn't cool their hot heads.

Finally, the storm has calmed down. Yusuke squeezed his shirt, as the water was extracted from it. He was all wet. He slipped his shirt into his head, though it's not yet completely dry. Wherever Keiko was, Yusuke was determined to find her. He wandered his eyes through the vicinity. It was dark, nine o'clock maybe, but the stars were not visible. "I hope she's alright. I hope she's not scared." he mumbled. He hung the pack on his shoulder and began to walk. "Keiko!!!! Please answer me! Where are you? I'm sorry... please..." he was desperate to hear her response, but all he heard were the sounds of the crickets and the owls.

Keiko's eyes roamed through the dusk. _'Where am I?'_ It was very dark, no moon or even stars to give her light. She can barely see anything around her. She restrained from walking, she was too jaded for another step. She began to sob. Why did she even run from him? She obviously acted immaturely, crying like a four-year-old, afraid of thunders and lightning. _'Yusuke.'_ she whispered. Yet, a part of her was still mad. He could at least have comforted her. _'What kind of life is this? What is this that we're going through?' _there was no answer, of course Yusuke wouldn't be able to hear her. She waited a little longer, what's taking Yusuke long to find her? Maybe he's mad too. Maybe he didn't want her back. Maybe he became tired of taking care of her. There were just a lot of Maybes…

She noticed the sky beginning to give some light. The sun slowly swept the darkness away. The birds were once again flying up above. Another day. A glint of light touched her eyes, she altered her sight to a river in front of her. It was very clear, shining like crystals, like the stars. Behind her was a big tree. Wait a minute, this scene is very familiar. Their riverbank back at Ningenkai. Exactly like this! While she was marveling with the beautiful site in front of her, she didn't notice a tear that has found its way to her cheek. She bit her lip, savoring the salty liquid, when she realized her tears were falling nonstop.

She missed Ningenkai. Her family, friends... Yusuke... Where is he? She lifted her hand to wipe the tears on her eyes, as the light touched the silver thing on her finger, she was blinded for a second the sparkle hit her eyes. It was her ring, her wedding ring. The ring that Yusuke had slipped into her finger. She carefully slipped it out of her finger. She stared at it with all amazement. Engraved inside was 'Yusuke - Keiko 'til death do us part' It was the first time she took the ring off her finger, the first time she saw the words on it. She smiled, crying with tears of joy.

Yusuke kicked a pebble on the ground. Why can't he find Keiko? He sat for a while. _'You're a good for nothing youkai! You can't even find your wife.'_ he pointed his index finger as if he ready for a rei gun. For what? To clear the way from the thick trees, the mountains, maybe behind those was where Keiko hid. He noticed something sparkled from his finger. "Oh, the ring." He took the ring off and played with it. Trying it on every fingers of his hand. It suddenly slipped from his grip and fell on the ground. He picked it up and was ready to put it back when he realized that there was something written on it. He chuckled. _'Kurama, Genkai, Koenma, Kuwabara, Yukina, Botan, Shizuru, Hiei... I wonder whose idea this was. Cheesy!'_ he thought. But it made him more determined to find Keiko. _'Yeah. 'til death do us part'_. He slid the ring back and started to march again. But what if Keiko didn't want to come back to him anymore?, _'I should do something to make her...'_, But what if it didn't work? _'It Will! It should. I'm not the great Urameshi for nothing!'_

"Keiko." he said, his voice was soft.

She turned her head and found the guy standing beside the tree. It's almost sunset. She thought she wouldn't see him for this day. Her eyes were damping. She leaped and threw her arms around him. He was crying as well. "How did you find me?"

"I don't know. I just... I felt you were here."

"What took you so long?" He remained quiet, but tightened his embrace. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for acting so..."

"It doesn't matter." They stayed like that for a couple of minutes. They wanted to stay like that forever. Yusuke pulled her gently. "I have something for you." he whispered.

She smiled. As he cupped his hands on her cheeks and rubbed her tears with his thumbs. "What is it?"

"It's a surprise. Will you close your eyes?"

She nodded. He put his arm behind her legs, and the other on her back, he lifted her slowly like an infant on a mother's care. "What's going on?" she giggled.

"We're going to a place I found while I was looking for you. It's kinda far so I'll carry you so you won't get tired. And because I'm so excited about it, we'll make it fast into getting there. You ready?"

"How fast?"

"How fast is Hiei?"

"Whoa! Put me down..."

"Nah-ah. I'm not as fast as him."

"Good."

"What do you think? Y'know I'm faster." he held her firmly as they leapt from trees to trees. Keiko closed her eyes, he didn't even gave her a chance to oppose. All she was able to do was anticipate their landing. Her grip almost tore his sleeves.

At last, she felt his grip loosen. He safely put her down. For a second she thought everything was moving in circles. She heard Yusuke snorting. She raised an eyebrow on him. "That wasn't fun! You know I'm afraid of heights!"

He advanced to her and stood behind her. He rested his chin on her shoulder and took her hand. He slowly lifted it pointing the red orange sky. That is when she realized they were on the top of a hill, and from there, the sunset was very apparent. Below was the wide sea - calm and innocent, reflecting the scarlet sky, sparkling like thousand gems. He whispered, "This is beautiful."

"Hm."

"We'll stay here. For sure, there'll be no problems about foods."

She replied with a soft sigh. "I'm sorry about yesterday."

He pressed his cheek to hers. "I'm sorry." He kissed her softly, "But, that's not my surprise."

"What then?" she was intrigued.

He stepped back, she followed, he released her and gestured his hand into their rear. There was a small hut, built with thick tree-trunks, making it look really rugged. Something that can stand any kind of storms, or winds. Keiko swallowed, she knew he made it for them, for her, because he loves her. Her heart skipped with joy and so much love, her tears began to fall. A lot of times she just can't help to be so emotional. She gave him a look.

"Well, it's not as big as the one we used to live on back at Ningenkai. We can renovate it, I just wanted to finish it today so..." he noticed her crying. "I... I... tried..."

She hugged him, assuring that everything is okay. "I'm so happy."

"That's all I wanted you to be. Sorry for the kind of life I can offer you."

She put her finger on her lips, rested her forehead on his, "No. This is paramount. I can't ask for anything else. We're in this together right?"

He tilted towards her and they shared a long and passionate kiss. "Kurama's tools were useful."

They chuckled. She gave him another kiss.

The sun set behind them. Tomorrow will be another day. The sun will shine and it will set, when it's gonna rain again, nobody can tell, will there be hails or snows, still remained unanswered. For it was a land still to be discovered. But tonight, it's gonna be a long night. A new home, a genuine love to share... A night when to hearts, souls, and body will unite and become one.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Thanks a lot for taking time to read this fic…I know it's done and all, but I still would love to hear from you! Reviews please…


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Yusuke and Keiko have been staying at their newfound place for five months, and for the past months they were able to live a problem-free life, as they both await to the opening of yet another chapter of their lives. It's the coming of their first baby. Yes. Yusuke's better half was five months pregnant that time, carrying the first fruit of their undying love, their new life, another reason for living, the source of the overwhelming joy and happiness, excitement and love.

But fate can sometimes be so playful, as it played a bad joke on Yusuke and Keiko. On the sixth month of her pregnancy, he came home from gathering foods and found her lying unconsciously on the floor, soaked with her own blood. Heartrendingly, the pre-mature infant was not able to make it. On the arms of his father did he not give out a breath, nor his heart beat a single rhythm. As for Yusuke, the _'would have been'_ ottou-san, he let his tears fall as he clasped his angel on his embrace. He felt the whole world on his chest, he felt weak and downhearted at the same time afraid of how Keiko would deal with this tragic loss. He would give the child a look and then turn his head into his wife, he was like that for almost an hour. Until he realized that he has to be strong, for Keiko…for them…

When Keiko opened her eyes, she found Yusuke sitting next to her. He bowed his head and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "How are you feeling?" he melodiously asked.

"Better… What happened? I remember my stomach ached." She said and placed her hand on her tummy. Her eyes widened as she realized it was smaller. A warm smile and tears of a rejoicing mother covered her face. "Yusuke…"

Before she could ask, he put his forefinger on her lips quieting her. "You may be feeling better but you haven't fully recovered. I want you to rest first."

"I want to see him…her…" she chuckled and gave him a squeeze on the arm.

"Him…you will see him as soon as you are okay."

"I'm okay. C'mon, doctor Urameshi…" she was almost pleading.

"No. Please understand Keiko." He replied as sweet as he could.

"Okay. Fine. But honestly, how long have I been resting?"

"A day."

She rolled her eyes, "And how is he?"

"Keiko…"

"I just want to hug him and kiss him…" her voice grew softer, "I'm so excited." As her eyes started to wet.

Yusuke stroked his thumb on her cheeks, "I know." he bowed again and kissed her on the forehead, he swallowed a big lump on his throat and tried not to show her any sad emotions. "I promise, you will see him as soon as you are okay."

She beamed at him and went back to her sleep. From time to time, she would call Yusuke and plead him to put their child on her arms. He would refuse reasoning that the baby is resting or sleeping somewhere inside the house. Keiko would be a little suspicious after wandering her eyes around the room and not being able to eye a small figure sleeping like an angel. But Yusuke would insist that she should rest or finish the meal he had prepared her. A day passed and soon after, Keiko was able to get up from the bed. She walked around searching for her son and husband, the latter busy as always gathering foods from the sea or the woods near their place.

Yusuke sneaked inside the house as quiet as a cat, he was careful not to wake his beloved wife who he thought was peacefully taking her rest. But he was surprised to see her standing opposite him with her arms crossed under her breasts. Her eyes wore the most piercing look he has ever seen from her. She looked as fierce as the demons he had encountered back in Makai. His heart beat faster and louder, _'She already knows'_ he thought, as he noticed the tears building up on her eyes. He moved forward her, wanting to hug her and comfort her. But she shut him.

"Don't." she said seriously, "Don't you come near me!"

He ceased from advancing, "Keiko…"

"Why? Why did you have to lie? Why did you have to make me spend the last two days with false hope?" she cried.

"I…I…" he wanted to say so many things, but couldn't find the right words. He watched her helplessly as she broke down.

"You what? Sorry?" she snapped.

"I lost him…I didn't want to lose you…" his voice was pleading.

But she was too hurt to listen to him. It was as if her heart has shattered into pieces the moment she took a walk and found the branches joined together forming a cross, standing on top of the ground. As soon as she realized that it was their son's grave, she felt her chest tighten…A part of her got furious to the fact that she had lost their child. And when she got home, she just felt like Yusuke was to blame for all of it, she felt betrayed. She became numb…Like she forgot the magic between them…Though at the back of her head, she completely understood him like she always did. She remained silent, sobbing.

"I love you." Yusuke began. He opened his mouth to speak again, but shut it as he thought of words that would describe what he felt. "You're all I've got." He added.

Keiko looked at him. Yusuke was crying as well. They both lost something so great, something so important to them. And he was all she had too, and she doesn't want to lose him like they lost the child. "It just…hurts so much…my heart…it's like being crushed…I can't breath…I…I…don't know what to do…what to say…" her voice was softer, almost like a whisper.

Yusuke walked towards her and hugged her. She didn't push or stop him, instead, she let her body submit to his embrace. And even though he wanted to tell her words of comfort, he kept quiet and let his touch say how much she meant to him, that he would never let her go. She hugged back, as though she received his message of love.

Yusuke turned to his right and extended his arms, when he glided his hand and felt that the other side of the bed vacant, he hastily got up even with his eyes still blurry and his body sluggish. "Oh man! Where could she possibly be in the middle of the night?" he said to himself. "Keiko?!" he called and heavily walked to the bathroom door, it was half-open and when he peeped inside, no Keiko was found. She was nowhere to be found within the walls of their small house. Yusuke sighed and slid a shirt on his head, _'Most probably'_ he thought, with the picture of Keiko crying over the grave of their son flashed in his mind.

And he was right! There she was just as he pictured she will be. "Keiko." With her name uttered as sweet as a dripping honey. "It's too late for this."

She looked up at him, "I can't sleep. Sorry if I had you worried." She politely replied as she wiped her eyes dry.

Yusuke sat beside her, she leaned her head on his robust shoulder and he sloped his head over hers, panting the fragrance of her hair. "It's okay. But you can't stay like this for long all right? Not every night…" He felt her head moved in a nodding motion, and heard a soft "Hai."

After that night, Yusuke thought everything will be back to normal, what he did not know was, sure, Keiko has got over the child's death, she actually forgot about it, instead she regarded him to be alive, like she had successfully given birth to him. She always carries in her arms either a pillow or blanket folded into small form. She would sway it left and right, sing to it and even dance with it. But how could Yusuke be aware of this when she does this while he was out, or she was out doing this when he was in. It was after a few weeks when he finally noticed something weird about his wife. They rarely saw each other, and she went out carrying one of their pillows or blanket. So he decided to follow, and with his own eyes, he saw her. He watched her with tears falling from his eyes. His heart was shattered into thousand pieces, while he shook his head repeatedly, denying to himself the sad but apparent fact that Keiko has lost it.

There came the point when Keiko didn't have to hide it from her husband. Even if he was around she would cradle the pillow and prattle with it, she wouldn't care with anything else around her but the supposedly newborn on her arms.

"Keiko, what are you doing?" he would ask.

She would answer him with, "Shhhh…" followed by a whisper "Would you be quiet? You might wake Keisuke up."

"Keisuke?" he asked, bewildered.

"Cute isn't it? It's Keiko and Yusuke! Keisuke!" she beamed back.

Yusuke trying to prevent his tears from falling answered back, "But it's a pillow, Keiko." She just raised an eyebrow on him, but smile was still pasted on her face as she continued her lullaby. Yusuke couldn't do anything but watch her.

One time he and Keiko were eating and she suddenly rushed to the bed and carried the pillow. Not that Yusuke has lost his patience, but he just couldn't stand seeing her that way, he felt he should do something, like make her realize that the child was only a make believe. She has to accept the fact that they have lost the child.

"Stop it Keiko!" he yelled.

Keiko thunderstruck she has been, gazed up to him and innocently asked, "Why?"

"I've had enough."

"Don't shout, Keisuke…."

"Keisuke is dead!" he cut her off.

"Dead?" she laughed softly. "Here he is, see?"

"That's a pillow Keiko."

"Shhhh…" she did not mind him.

Yusuke grasped her wrist and pulled it roughly. "I said that's enough!"

Keiko was dragged with Yusuke's strength. But he did not take his hand off her. "Yusuke…You're hurting me!" she cried, trying to release from his grip. "Stop it! Keisuke might fall!"

"That is not Keisuke! I'll show you where Keisuke is!" He draggled her as he walked to the tomb where he buried their pre-mature son. He shoved Keiko to the ground as the latter wept hugging the pillow on her chest. "That is your Keisuke! Our son! He died Keiko…he never really lived!" his voice raised.

"No! He's not! You just think he is but he's not!"

"There's no way of getting him back, got that! Even if I want to have him here with us…there is no way Keiko!"

"You don't want him! If you do why don't you carry him or hug him like what I'm doing?"

"Keiko…that's not him…that's a pillow…" his tone was that of a desperate man, while Keiko's was like of an innocent child.

"Yusuke…you just have to look closely."

"No. You look closely!"

Keiko stared at the pillow on her hands. After a minute or two, she started to cry. She went frantic and threw the pillow on the ground. "This isn't my son!" she cried and looked at Yusuke, "Where is he?" she demanded.

"Keiko…" Yusuke held her arms, but she has gone mad. She cried and yelled and stomped the soil. "What's happening to you Keiko? We have to be strong…"

"You didn't answer me! Where is Keisuke?!" she turned to the grave, "In here? You put him here? Yusuke…He might be crying there! Let's take him out there!" she spoke fast, the words almost stumble with each other. She started to dig using her bare hands

"Keiko, he's gone. Let's just accept that…please…"

"How deep did you bury him? How deep should I dig?" she wasn't crying anymore but was panicking, "What are you standing there? Help me? Help me help our son!" she looked up to him and saw him crying, "Why are you crying, Yusuke?" she said in a mellow tone, like she's back to the old and normal Keiko.

"I'm worried with you. Keiko…Please…Let's stop this whole crap and accept that…Keisuke…is…gone…" he knelt on her front and rested his forehead on hers, cupped her cheeks with his hands and continued to cry.

"I'm sorry…I don't want you to worry…Okay…I'll accept that…Just don't cry okay?"

Yusuke was enlightened to hear her said that, but he knew, deep inside of him, it doesn't end there. Not yet…Not even soon.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Tough times, eh? Well…sorry for all the things I made them go through…Reviews please! Pretty please?


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Keiko remained depressed, still longing for their lost child, still hugging the pillow and it was clear for Yusuke that there is nothing he could do about it. He just cried with her, hugged her tight, watched over her and prayed. But things got on it's worst when Keiko's depression lead her to be distant from her own environment, even for Yusuke. She stopped eating and talking. She was always at one corner staring at the atmosphere. And then she got sick…but still didn't want to take in some foods, and Yusuke trying to bring back his Keiko begged and tried to convince her to consume foods. He also talked to her even if she's mind seemed to be flying on the other world. Even if he knew that it was hopeless for them, he still did his responsibility as her husband, her bestfriend. But Keiko never recovered, instead, she got worse on each passing days. She was bedridden, was obviously weak and has lost a lot of weights. Yusuke as well lost weights, he became weak as she did, he tried to be strong but she was the source of his strength…Without her strength, there wouldn't be his.

"Keiko, you have to eat…You have to be better. You have to be strong! I can't be strong without you. We're in this together remember? Don't you dare try to leave me…I can't go on without you. Keiko…We can still have our children…We can still start once more…Who knows, we might be able to go back to Ningenkai…Who knows, we might see our parents again…our friends…don't you want that? We wanted that remember? When we get back to the human world, we will have a better life…we will live happily and peacefully…we will have many children…We can also put up our own ramen shop… Keiko…" Yusuke tells to an absent minded Keiko.

One day, out of the blue, Keiko spoke, "Yusuke, I'm tired." almost inaudible.

Yusuke was dumbfounded, yet he was so happy he wanted to scream…It was as if she had woken up from a very long sleep. He missed her voice he was dying to hear for so long. "What is it?" he wanted to hear more.

"I'm sorry." She whispered to him.

He tilted his head near her mouth to hear clearly, and he whispered back, "For what?

"For giving up." Keiko was weak and her voice was faint.

"Don't say that. It's not yet too late."

"Maybe someday we will live our dreams…together…"

"Someday soon, Keiko."

"Thank you Yusuke…for loving me."

Yusuke smiled at her. "Hey! You love me too…and because of you I feel so complete."

Keiko chuckled. "I feel so weak, yet happy."

"I'm glad that you're happy."

"I'm happy because of you."

"No. I'm happy because of you."

"Yusuke…Aishiteru…"

"Aishiteru, Keiko." He kissed her softly on the lips.

As they broke apart, a tear fell on Keiko's cheeks. Yusuke stroked his thumb on it to wipe away the liquid that fell from her big Sepia eyes. Her eyes locked with his, full of pain and fear. Her face was cold and so were her palms as they touched his face. "Remember that…Yusuke…" the voice that Yusuke loved so much faded, like the frigid breeze of the night. Her radiant eyes slowly shut, as she moved her lips to smile at him for the last time.

"No!!!" Like a roar of a wild cat, Yusuke's howl enveloped the stillness of the night and roused every creature on the land. For his beloved Keiko went and left him alone on the land where the two of them belonged.

In Betweens. In between the three worlds their love had grown. In between the happiness and heartaches, together they grew strong. In between the sorrow and emptiness he felt, he knew Keiko would be there for him to hold.

She was gone, and with her did Yusuke's strength flew to the skies. His compassion for life slowly faded. His hopes and dreams he used to make disappeared. Everything vanished with Keiko's life, even his, and what's left for him was his undying love and faith that have kept them intact. Not long after, Yusuke followed her path. He left the land to be united with her. He died of sorrow and loneliness, he didn't want to live without her after all. After he buried her body beside their child's grave, he never left the place. All he wanted to do was look after them, cry and talk to them, he did not eat nor drink.

Keiko stood before him, clasped in her arms was a small figure clothed in white, so was she. They were like angels from above. She reached her hand to him. "Yusuke, don't be sad now… We're here, we won't leave you… never again."

Yusuke marveled with the beauty that surrounded his family. His eyes were teary with all the joys his heart suddenly felt. It was like a dream, a fantasy that came true… Maybe there was forever still and all… "Keiko." He extended his hand and she took it, a soft but passionate kiss was shared. The child moved and giggled, the lovers stared at little Keisuke, who seemed like a little cherub, who brought into their hearts, bliss and sereneness. Undoubtedly, his time finally came to be with the one he truly loves. And so they flew away from this lonely land…the land of In Betweens.

Botan jumped from her oar as it dissolved on her hand. She took a deep breath hoping that it will lighten her feelings. She pushed the door of the familiar shop open. Almost three years had passed since she last visited this place, and she wasn't surprised at all to see that nothing much have changed, the Yukimuras are one of the simplest people she had ever met. A smile greeted her as she stepped into the ramen house, it was Keiko's dad, and her mom was there beside him, with Atsuko, Yusuke's mom, having a warm conversation with Koenma and Kurama. They probably have explained everything to them, they probably have told them the whole story. Although she was expecting to see them wailing for the tragic ending, she was glad that they can still afford to smile.

"Kuwabara, Shizuru, Hiei and Yukina are on their way." Botan said.

Koenma nodded at her. "We should go now. Yusuke and Keiko are waiting for us."

As they all stood and walked to the door, to meet with their children and friends once more. No tears were visible on anyone's eyes; they were all trying to be strong. And since the tears can't really measure the pain inside, because it's the heart that cries so wild.

Yes, losing someone you love is painful, more so, if the one you lost is a child you have given birth to and spent almost half of your life with, loving him or her and pampering them. It was indeed a great pain for the parents of the two to hear the sad story of Yusuke and Keiko's life, but deep inside they knew the two have somehow been happy to share a love that is rare and one of a kind. Their death? It was in fact easier to accept than knowing that they have a life that fate is playing with.

Their bodies lie at the temple of Genkai, where their friends and families bid their last goodbye. But for Yusuke and Keiko, there was never goodbye…

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **A bit short…sniff sniff…and sad too! Reviews please…thanks!


	7. Epilogue

EPILOGUE:

The air was gently blowing the pale clouds, and from somewhere, soft whispers were heard.

"Yusuke..."

"Hai?"

"I feel light."

"It is so peaceful."

"Yes. It is."

"But, will we ever come back to earth?"

"I don't know."

"If we will, let's go back together alright?"

"Of course. We'll be together. We'll never be apart."

A man held his partner's hand; good thing the white room was cozy. They could have occupied the private one, but there was no vacant room. At least the nurses and doctors were kind enough to have found them one, not too crowdy for two patients to share. Across was a pair like them; the woman on the bed and her better half beside her, cuddling her. The atmosphere was very serene, and somehow it helped lessening the tense they were feeling. The door flew open, two nurses walked inside, both carrying newborns. The scenario became emotional, as the nurses handed each tiny figures to their respective guardians. The two couples stared at the babies on their hands. They looked at each other and exchanged sweet smiles.

"We had a girl." said the lady on their right.

"We had a boy." the man replied.

"First child?" his wife asked addressing to the couple across.

"Yes." was the answer of the tear-streaked mother.

"We'll name him Yosuke. It's my husband's name. I'm Togashi Kimiko."

"I'm Takahashi Hana. My husband, Touya and our little angel, Kioko."

"Takahashi? Do you live at the apartment couple of blocks from the 'Itadakimasu Ramen Shop'?" Kimiko asked.

"Hai!" nodded the two.

"We're your new neighbor! We just transferred two days ago, and then I was rushed to here." she explained.

"Really? That's nice! We're gonna look at each other's kids." said Hana.

"Hai! And they'll be the best of friends!" Kimiko giggled. The two husbands chuckled. The two nurslings moved and yawned. "I think they loved the idea." Kimiko added, and they were amused.

The sun was beginning to set, as half of the world started to prepare dinner. Soft whispers were like the blowing wind. Smooth and gentle.

"Now I can still watch over you, Yusuke."

"And I can still protect you, Keiko."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** So? It's complete! Yay! And, well…I had to add that to make up for that very sand ending. Should I write more fics or do I just suck I should stay a frustrated fanfic writer?! Heheh…Leave reviews, guys! Thanks a bunch!!!


End file.
